


A Fine Prize

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [110]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hey for the trope mash up could I have 33 & 51? (33. Baby fic & 51. Arranged Marriage) Pairing dealers choice.





	A Fine Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Pirate Kylo, science baby, arrange marriage, attempted kidnapping

_The galaxy today is celebrating the announcement of the engagement of Prince Ben Organa of Alderaan and Lord Armitage Hux of Arkanis. The marriage is to be the final step in the peace negotiations between the Republic and Imperial held space, bringing an end to over two decades of aggression and warfare. The marriage ceremony is to take place on a specially appointed station in neutral territory, and will be concluded with the sampling of genetic material from both grooms, which will be combined to create a new lineage which will-_

Kylo groaned and cancelled the newscast. The wedding was all any station was talking about, even down to the dingiest cantina feed. With the increased security, most traders of negotiable repute had opted to lie low rather than risk imprisonment. But to Kylo, a pirate and smuggler renowned throughout the galaxy for being willing and able to steal anything and disappear like a shadow, it sounds like an incomparable challenge. 

Other smugglers were right to avoid the planets themselves, and the station that was to be the site of the ceremony itself, but Kylo had a contact within the wedding organisers, who had fed him pertinent information. Thanks to the contact, Kylo knew the time of departure of Hux’s shuttle from Arkanis, the route it would be taking, and where exactly he could intercept it. Arkanis wasn’t a rich planet, but Hux should still have a decent dowry he could steal. And if all else failed, he could ransom Hux himself back to the Republic; the treaty couldn’t be signed without him after all. 

Adjusting his cowl around his helmet, Kylo exited his quarters, finding the other knights at their stations and ready for his orders. He took his place at the helm, punching in the coordinates, He could feel a broad grin spreading on his face as the starfield dissolved into streaks beyond the helm. This was going to be perfect. 

* ** *** ** *

The filters in the helm tuned out the worst of the noise as the sirens blared their warning of the attack on the Arkanis delegations ship. Kylo and the knights had attacked the ship with specially adapted missiles, which pierced the hull and delivered gas canisters to the interior of the ship, flooding it in seconds and knocking out anyone who got more than a passing whiff of it. His knights were still going through the ship, putting binders on all the unconscious bodies and dragging them to the hold, leaving Kylo to locate the treasures on the ship, or failing that, their hostage. 

The ship furnishings became gradually more opulent as Kylo neared the state room, the lush flooring muffling the sound of his boots. A couple of guards were slumped along the corridors, including a pair lying in front of a set of ornate double doors. Bingo, Kylo thought, grabbing hold of the door handles and pulling them wide- and hitting the floor as a series of blaster bolts sliced through the air where his head had just been. 

Kylo threw himself down behind one of the half open doors as more bolts shot past. He activated the comm in his helm as he tried to push the door closed again. 

“I thought you said everyone was down!”

“The gas is effective,” Tera replied, “there’s no way anyone is still awake.”

“Yeah?” Kylo called. “Tell that to the person shooting at me!”

Kylo cut the connection, breathing quickly to work up his nerve. There was a brief break in the shots being fired, and Kyo stood from behind the door, sending a wave of Force pressure in the room. Kylo watched as a single figure was thrown back, blaster falling from their hand and emergency air mask falling from their face as they hit the back wall. 

Kylo moved cautiously into the room, but no-one else seemed to be present, or shooting at him. The figure at the back of the room groaned, drawing Kylo’s attention. As soon as he noticed the pirate’s regard, he lunged for the blaster, only for Kylo to move it from his reach with the Force. 

“Ah-ah,” Kylo said, “play nice.”

They looked up at Kylo, flaming red hair disordered from the mask, but eyes bright and blazing. _This must be Armitage Hux_ , Kylo thought. He looked, to say the least, pissed. He was also gorgeous. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Armitage spat, pulling himself to his feet. 

Kyllo was glad for the helmet that his his expression as Armitage drew himself to his full height, looking Kylo directly in the eye slit. 

“You have started a war.”

“Only if I kill you.”

Kylo blinked as he felt a blade pressing against his neck below his helm. He hadn’t even sensed the man’s intent. 

“How much good will your blade do?”

Armitage snarled, pressing the blade harder against Kylo’s skin. Kylo grinned as he moved forward, forcing Armitage to retreat or actually cut his throat. Armitage gave slightly, a shuffling of his feet, and Kylo pushed harder.

“You might kill me, but would you be able to overcome those with me?”

“I won’t give in without a fight.”

“I can see that,” Kylo said, lifting a hand to touch Armitage’s hair, even as he flinched from the touch.   
“You make quite the prize.”

“I am no-one’s prize,” Armitage said, eyes wild. “I didn’t even want-”

“Didn't want what?” Kylo asked. “You, perhaps, didn’t want to be married?”

“I have no choice in the matter,” Armitage replied, voice suddenly flat. 

“Do you imagine the prince does either?” Kylo asked, unable to keep a note of bitterness from his voice. Armitage’s eyes narrowed a fraction as he picked up on it, but he continued on. 

“What the prince thinks is of little concern to me.”

“You haven’t even met him.”

“And why should that matter?”

Kylo was seized with the sudden impulse to remove his helmet, to expose his identity and claim a kiss from his betrothed. To claim more if the time and the enthralling man with his life in his hands allowed it. Kylo’s hands twitched with the temptation when his radio crackled to life. 

“We’re running out of time,” Unyo called. “Do you have what we came for?”

Kylo sighed, looking into Armitage’s eyes, the blade still at his throat. 

“Change of plans,” Kylo replied, then to Armitage, “I’m sorry.”

“For wha-” Armitage folded, his eyes rolling back as Kylo stole his consciousness. Kylo caught him as he fell, laying him on the ground and pulling a cushion to place under his head. He stood, looking down regretfully at the figure. 

“New plan?” Unyo asked. 

“Withdraw,” Kylo said, walking from the room and pulling the doors behind him. “We return to base.”

* ** *** ** *

In the aftermath of the sudden yet inexplicable attack on the Arkanis delegation, the offer was made to postpone the wedding, to allow time for the delegation to recover and for the investigation to find those responsible and bring them to justice. The young Lord Hux, uninjured by the encounter, declined the offer, wanting to complete the negotiations without any further delay. 

Ben fidgeted with his costume as he stood in his suite, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The fine robes were new to him, and uncomfortable, much like the thin silver band he wore on his head, that held his hair back from his face. 

“Master Organa, we are ready for you.”

Ben nodded his thanks to the protocol droid, and dropped his hands from his buttons. He took a deep breath and turned to exit his chambers. His parents were already seated at the centre of the chamber, along with the elder Lord Hux, and other members of both their delegations. As Ben began to walk, members of his own retinue falling in behind him, he knew Armitage was approaching from a different entrance, and Ben kept watch until he finally came into sight. 

Ben’s breath hitched when he saw him; he looked resplendent in his own outfit, colour matching Ben’s though it was styled in the manner of his own system. His face was carefully neutral, but Ben could see a distant look in his eyes, like his mind was elsewhere. Ben would have liked to ask him about it but then they were standing side by side and his personal concerns were swept away by the ceremony. 

They spent the rest of the day by each other’s sides, accepting congratulations and speaking with diplomats, already having to speak as one without having spoken to each other at all. Ben would pass small plates of delicaes to Armitage whenever he could snag them, delighting in the small, relieved smile he received for this, the only way they could communicate until they were alone. 

When it finally happened, in the elevator to their joint suite, Armitage slumped against the wall, staring at the floor. He stepped out ahead of Ben as they entered their suite, casting off pieces of his uniform as he headed straight to the incubator where their genetics samples had already been combined. He activated the health monitor, looking over the various data feeds, thought there was nothing of the fetuses to be seen yet. He simple stood there, the pale blue light washing over his features. Ben stopped just behind him, watching the display over his shoulder. 

“Do you think they’ll appreciate what we’ve done?” he asked. “They’ll get no more choice than we did.”

“Is it really so bad?” Ben asked in response. 

Ben watched Armitage’s shoulders stiffen, then drop. 

“This isn’t anything.”

“Not yet,” Ben said, stepping up to him. “But it can be. It’ll be what we make it.”

Armitage turned to him then, still guarded, but face more open than it had been during the day, and Ben’s heart surged with hope. Armitage took a step closer, looking up at Ben through his lashes. 

“And what would you make of it?”

“I’d made of it a prize.”

Armitage frowned. Ben froze. 

“What did you say?”


End file.
